Maybe
by The Raven Lover
Summary: Maybe it was a silly dream, but maybe someday they could get over everything that happened, maybe someday they could restart they history, maybe someday they could love each other and not have a regret about it, maybe it was a dream, but she felt that she needed to keep her hopes up


First of all, I don't own any of the characters, nor the image on the cover (It's from arya-aidail of Deviantart)

That's it, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Erza sat under the stars on that night. It was somewhat cold, but the mage would stay only with her armor, her and the rest of the Team went in a mission and after a tiring day, she decided to rest a little. There was much to go yet, but somehow, there weren't any thoughts about the mission. Her mind was filled with ideas and scenarios where she would share the beautiful stars with someone, someone special. She hadn't seem Jellal since the end of the Grand Magic Games, they had finally been a little closer now and yet he managed to think that he wasn't worthy of her, that he would hurt her, but he was hurting her by doing that.

The scarlet haired mage couldn't quite understand why Jellal would do those things, she knew he regretted the past, but it was stupid keep thinking that he wasn't worthy of no one, that she was too good for him.

_"He should forgive himself, that idiot"_ Erza mumbled under her breath.

"Erza?" A familiar voice called out, it was Lucy.

"I'm here!" Erza screamed, making her apparent.

"We were going to eat, but we were without you, so I came after you." The blonde explained

"I'll be there soon, I'm just looking at the stars." Erza answered

"Well, stars are hella awesome, don't you think?" Lucy asked

"I think you're getting Natsu speaking habits. Hella awesome, for example." Erza laughed a little bit, it was good for her to light up a little bit.

"Hey! I'm not getting Natsu speaking habits!" Lucy complained

"Yeah, sure." Erza said sarcastically

"Anyway, I'll go back, come soon, please, Natsu is almost eating the table." Lucy ran back to the cabin they managed to rent for that night. It wasn't easy and having Natsu to eat their table was bad, really bad.

Yet, somehow, Erza stood there. The mage laid down on the soft grass that surrounded the city, and, once again, started to think about Jellal. There was something in him that even after all this time, kept her still into him. Maybe it was the fact that he actually gave her surname to her, _Scarlet_, but well, she wasn't really good when it came to love. It took until Simon's death for her to really notice his feelings, well, at least she was better than Gray and Juvia, they were just _hopeless_. Loved each other and yet, Gray couldn't accept. And she was there, laying waiting for her love to come and see her.

"Erza?!Aren't you coming?!" She heard Lucy scream again. Erza got up and went until the cabin. It was a nice and comfy space, but it was not that big. The building was done completely in wood. Wendy, Carla and Lucy sat near the table, Natsu was discussing again with Gray about something trivial, Happy was just flying around, warning about the red-haired mage. Even though not listening to the blue cat, both mages stopped once she entered the room.

"Hey, you came!" Wendy greeted Erza.

"Yeah." Erza answered

"There is something putting you down, isn't it?" Carla somewhat teased Erza to tell them, but it didn't happen.

"No." Erza said harshly.

"Can we please eat now? Erza is here already!" Natsu complained

"Aye!" Happy said, complementing Natsu's "speech".

**_-x-_**

But their company didn't last long, Erza decided to sleep outside that night.

So many rushed through her mind, Jellal and her made a really big advance, not only between their relationship, but with others as well, like Milliana and Kagura. On that point, Erza could understand Jellal fairly well, Simon's death, she had never forgiven herself for not being strong enough to help him live. And she probably wouldn't soon, at least, she thought that she managed to make Jellal's image friendlier towards both mages from Mermaid Heel.

And thinking of all of their past and present, she could at least put her hopes up high. They had changed so much in the last few years, excluding of course, the years she spent at the Island. It was a pity not being to live then, though.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" A familiar male voice asked, it was none of her companions that time.

"Yeah, the map said so!" It was a girl this time.

"That's why Ultear was the one to read the maps…" She heard the male voice complain.

Out of nowhere, like made of her thoughts, her almost lover and his, now, only guild mate appeared.

"Erza?" Jellal jaw's almost dropped when seeing her.

"What?" Erza opened up her eyes at the image she saw.

Maybe it was better to keep her hopes up high.

* * *

Well, that's it, I guess, leave a review, so I can improve! ^_^


End file.
